The Teen Titans invade MSN Messenger!
by fanaticwr1t3r
Summary: The Teen Titans are finally getting socially connected.. through the internet, that is! But the real question is... will Cyborg's pranks, Beast Boy's Dudeness, Raven's deadbeat sarcasm, Robin's hardheadedness, and Starfire's joyful innocence overload MSN?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

CyRoxYourSox1337 has been added to the conversation.

* * *

StarfireWheee1989 has been added to the conversation.

* * *

Dudeness101 has been added to the conversation.

* * *

TTRobin has been added to the conversation.

* * *

Ravenroth has been added to the conversation.

* * *

Cyborg - Booyah!! says:

Well alright, we're all here!

Starfire says:

Yay!

Raven Blah. says:

Okay then.

(T) Robin (T) says:

Cool

Beast Boy – Yeah!! I found Mega Monkeys 4 again! This time its on Cy! says:

Dude we're online! Awesome! :)

Raven Blah. says:

Does your name really have to be that long?

Beast Boy – Yeah!! I found Mega Monkeys 4 again! This time its on Cy! says:

Yeah it does :P

Raven Blah. says:

…

(T) Robin (T) says:

So Star, you've been on MSN for how long now?

Starfire says:

Erm… since last August

(T) Robin (T) says:

So, how many friends do you have on here?

(T) Robin (T) says:

I mean on your buddy list

Starfire says:

215

(T) Robin (T) says:

WHAT?

Starfire says:

Oops, sorry, 217… 2 are mobile XD

Cyborg - Booyah!! says:

… Wow, we got some catching up to do

Starfire says:

Oooo, I shall invite one of my friends to meet all of you!

Raven Blah. says:

Oh great…

* * *

speckleddork888 has been added to the conversation.

* * *

Starfire says:

Greetings, friend!

Starfire says:

Fellow real life friends, meet Speckle!

Starfire says:

Speckle, meet my fellow real life friends!

Speckledorphian says:

Uhh.. hi

Raven Blah. says:

Hi?

(T) Robin (T) says:

Star this really wasn't supposed to be a 6 person chat

Cyborg - Booyah!! says:

What?

Cyborg - Booyah!! says:

Sorry to break this to you Robin, but some of us aren't anti-social

(T) Robin (T) says:

Whats that supposed to mean?!

Starfire says:

No fighting! u.u

(T) Robin (T) says:

Sorry Star

Cyborg - Booyah!! says:

Alright, I'm sorry too

Cyborg - Booyah!! says:

Now, BB, wanna see a video of all your adoring fans?!

Beast Boy – Yeah!! I found Mega Monkeys 4 again! This time its on Cy! says:

A video of all my fans? Sweet!

Raven Blah. says:

Oh my god…

Raven Blah. says:

You're not serious.

Speckledorphian says:

I might be on it then x)

Cyborg - Booyah!! says:

www.internetisseriousbusiness .com

Beast Boy – Yeah!! I found Mega Monkeys 4 again! This time its on Cy! says:

WHAT NO

Beast Boy – Yeah!! I found Mega Monkeys 4 again! This time its on Cy! says:

Its some guy singing??

Cyborg - Booyah!! says:

Booyah!

Cyborg - Booyah!! says:

You just got rickrolled!

Beast Boy – Yeah!! I found Mega Monkeys 4 again! This time its on Cy! says:

WHAT??

Speckledorphian says:

Classic xD

Raven Blah. says:

…

Raven Blah. says:

I don't even want to know.

Starfire says:

Please, what is… a rolling of Rick? Is it some type of trick?

Raven Blah. says:

Knowing Cyborg, it probably is.

Cyborg - Booyah!! says:

Sorry BB, I've been aching to do that to you since I found out about it

(T) Robin (T) says:

So… hows everything going, Speckle?

Speckledorphian says:

Me? o.o

(T) Robin (T) says:

Yeah

Speckledorphian says:

Fine, I guess

Speckledorphian says:

So, uh, I'm going to go

Speckledorphian says:

Bye

Cyborg - Booyah!! says:

C'ya then

Starfire says:

Goodbye, MSN buddy, I shall speak to you the next time you sign on!

Speckledorphian says:

Okay then :)

Beast Boy – Yeah!! I found Mega Monkeys 4 again! This time its on Cy! says:

Dude seriously

* * *

speckleddork888 has left the conversation.

* * *

Beast Boy – Yeah!! I found Mega Monkeys 4 again! This time its on Cy! says:

What's a rick roll??

Cyborg - Booyah!! says:

Its when someone tricks you into watching a video of that song by telling you its something else

Beast Boy – Yeah!! I found Mega Monkeys 4 again! This time its on Cy! says:

That's stupid!

Raven Blah. says:

You fell for it…

Beast Boy – Yeah!! I found Mega Monkeys 4 again! This time its on Cy! says:

Yeah but he did it to me

(T) Robin (T) says:

Wait, are those the tower alarms?

Starfire says:

EEP! Yes they are!

* * *

Cyborg - Booyah!! has changed his or her status to 'Out to Lunch'.

* * *

Raven Blah. says:

Finally, this thing ends.

Raven Blah. says:

* * *

Oops.

* * *

Beast Boy – Yeah!! I found Mega Monkeys 4 again! This time its on Cy! has changed his or her status to 'Busy'.

* * *

Raven Blah. says:

Okay, we'll get back to this later then.

(T) Robin (T) says:

Raven, come on, let's go!

* * *

(T) Robin (T) has changed his or her status to 'Busy'.

* * *

Raven Blah has changed his or her status to 'Away'.

* * *

Raven Blah has changed his or her personal message to " Which is better, no emotions or no brain? Well personally, I'd like to be able to move… Current activity: Fighting crime."

* * *

Starfire says:

Eep, I had to say bye to my other friends!

Starfire says:

Oh no, I am late!!

* * *

Starfire has changed his or her status to 'Busy'.

* * *

Starfire has changed his or her personal message to "Kicking the butt!"

* * *

Since the conversation has been inactive, some participants may be removed.

CyRoxYourSox1337 has left the conversation.

Dudeness101 has left the conversation.

You are having temporary connectivity problems and are no longer in this conversation.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

StarfireWheee1989 has been added to the conversation.

CyRoxYourSox1337 has been added to the conversation.

Ravenroth has been added to the conversation.

Dudeness101 has been added to the conversation.

TTRobin has been added to the conversation.

* * *

Starfire says:

Yay! All of you are on now!

Starfire says:

Group chatting time! XD

Beast Boy – Yeah!! I found Mega Monkeys 4 again! This time its on Cy! says:

Ok

Raven Blah. says:

Okay then. Robin, can I talk to you about something?

(T) Robin (T) says:

Sure

Raven Blah. says:

You know that Linkin Park song you heard about?

Raven Blah. says:

I downloaded it.

* * *

Cyborg - Booyah!! has changed his or her personal message to " Making a meat smoothie! "

* * *

Raven Blah. says:

It wasn't so good.

(T) Robin (T) says:

What? Why not?

(T) Robin (T) says:

Speedy said it was cool

Raven Blah. says:

Speedy also said that there's such a thing as magical hair gel.

(T) Robin (T) says:

What? I didn't fall for that one

(T) Robin (T) says:

Beast Boy did

Beast Boy – Yeah!! I found Mega Monkeys 4 again! This time its on Cy! says:

Huh, what??

Beast Boy – Yeah!! I found Mega Monkeys 4 again! This time its on Cy! says:

No I didn't!

(T) Robin (T) says:

Speedy said you did

Raven Blah. says:

SPEEDY IS LYING TO YOU, ROBIN.

Raven Blah. says:

You've got a brain haven't you?

(T) Robin (T) says:

Yeah

* * *

Charmander1212 has been added to the conversation.

* * *

Charmander1212 has changed his or her name to 'PIE PWNS'

* * *

Raven Blah. says:

So use it once in a while.

Raven Blah. says:

What?!

Raven Blah. says:

Who's this?

Starfire says:

My other friend, Charmander!

Starfire says:

Please, greet each other warmly!

PIE PWNS says:

wow the teen titans?

Starfire says:

Yes o.o

Starfire says:

I told you I was not into the playing of role!

PIE PWNS says:

you mean roleplaying?

Starfire says:

XD

Raven Blah. says:

Really… Starfire, do you have to introduce us to all your friends?

Starfire says:

Yes o.o

Raven Blah. says:

Ugh…

Raven Blah. says:

Well, at least warn us first.

Beast Boy – Yeah!! I found Mega Monkeys 4 again! This time its on Cy! says:

PIE!

Beast Boy – Yeah!! I found Mega Monkeys 4 again! This time its on Cy! says:

Pie rocks!

Raven Blah. says:

Oh my God…

Raven Blah. says:

Mother Mae-Eye flashbacks.

PIE PWNS says:

who is that?

Raven Blah. says:

She was some old grandmother villain we had to face, that was a witch that hid inside a pie Cyborg brought home...

Raven Blah. says:

... That's how wacky things are here.

Cyborg - Booyah!! says:

PIE!!

PIE PWNS says:

hey ever heard of something called pie dressing?

Raven Blah. says:

…

Raven Blah. says:

Wow, what an odd unintentional pun.

Raven Blah. says:

I sure hope I don't have nightmares from being put in a dress…

Raven Blah. says:

I probably will though.

PIE PWNS says:

.. wtf?!

Starfire says:

Ooooo, I have another friend! She is quick the spooky, like Raven's type…

Starfire says:

And.. erm.. a heads up.. she does not like guys XD

PIE PWNS says:

wtf times 2

Raven Blah. says:

Wait, so she's a lesbian?

Starfire says:

No, I believe she called it 'bisexual' XD

Raven Blah. says:

…

Raven Blah. says:

Gross.

* * *

DakotaLove has been added to the conversation.

* * *

DakotaLove has changed his or her name to 'Leman Russ – For the wolftime!'

* * *

Starfire says:

Greetings friend, here are my fellow Titans!

Leman Russ – For the wolftime! says:

Hello.

Raven Blah. says:

Uhh… Hi.

PIE PWNS says:

uhh cya then

PIE PWNS says:

ttyl star

* * *

PIE PWNS has left the conversation.

* * *

Leman Russ – For the wolftime! says:

PIE

Leman Russ – For the wolftime! says:

Aww too late X.X

Raven Blah. says:

Okay…

Raven Blah. says:

Different subject please.

Leman Russ – For the wolftime! says:

Oh, wait. Raven?

Raven Blah. says:

… Yes, I'm Raven.

Leman Russ – For the wolftime! says:

You're the one that has that sexy attitude.

Raven Blah. says:

Attitude?

Leman Russ – For the wolftime! says:

Yes o.o

Raven Blah. says:

… So what?

Leman Russ – For the wolftime! says:

I find your attitude attractive

Raven Blah. says:

…

Raven Blah. says:

I find that slightly disturbing and definitely awkward.

Raven Blah. says:

Or maybe the other way around.

Leman Russ – For the wolftime! says:

OMG!

Leman Russ – For the wolftime! says:

The new Advanced Wars is coming out

Leman Russ – For the wolftime! says:

Yuck, no Samii x.X

Raven Blah. says:

Who?

Leman Russ – For the wolftime! says:

… You don't know who Samii is?

Raven Blah. says:

No?

Leman Russ – For the wolftime! says:

Have you ever played Advanced Wars?

Raven Blah. says:

No.

Raven Blah. says:

Okay, seriously, why is nobody else talking?

Leman Russ – For the wolftime! says:

Idk.

(T) Robin (T) says:

Because you're doing all the talking for us

Leman Russ – For the wolftime! says:

XD

Raven Blah. says:

Oh great.

Raven Blah. says:

Thanks Robin.

Raven Blah. says:

… Note the sarcasm.

Raven Blah. says:

GAH, tower alarms.

Raven Blah. says:

Right when I start to get into MSN Messenger too.

Leman Russ – For the wolftime! says:

It's fine

Leman Russ – For the wolftime! says:

I've got to go to work anyway

* * *

Leman Russ – For the wolftime! has left the conversation.

* * *

(T) Robin (T) has left the conversation.

Raven Blah. has left the conversation.

* * *

You are having temporary connectivity problems and are no longer in this conversation.


	3. SHOOP DA WHOOP

* * *

Raven Blah. has changed his or her status to Online

* * *

(11:38 PM) Raven Blah. says: Hi.

(11:38 PM) Nine Pies says: hai

(11:39 PM) Raven Blah. says: So... want to see some funny chat logs?

(11:39 PM) Nine Pies says: sure

(11:39 PM) Raven Blah. says: Starfire put them together of some of my best moments on MSN.

(11:39 PM) Raven Blah. says: ... In her opinion.

(11:39 PM) Raven Blah. initiated a file transfer

(11:39 PM) Raven Blah. says: There.

(11:39 PM) Nine Pies says: I wish she would stop doing that x.x

(11:39 PM) Raven Blah. says: And skip over the Beast Boy parts, please.

(11:39 PM) Raven Blah. says: She accidently put those in there.

(11:39 PM) Nine Pies says: :D

(11:40 PM) Raven Blah. says: ...

(11:40 PM) Nine Pies says: --Nine Pies says reads over them 20 times

(11:40 PM) Raven Blah. says: ...

(11:40 PM) Raven Blah. says: Funny... you haven't even accepted it y-

(11:40 PM) Raven Blah. says: ...

(11:40 PM) Raven Blah. says: Okay.

(11:40 PM) Raven Blah. says: Really.

(11:40 PM) Transfer of "Funny.txt" is complete.

(11:40 PM) Raven Blah. says: ...

(11:40 PM) Raven Blah. says: Dm it... I didn't cancel in time.

(11:40 PM) Nine Pies says: this should be good...

(11:40 PM) Raven Blah. says: ...

(11:40 PM) Raven Blah. says: My god...

(11:40 PM) Raven Blah. says: No wonder you are her get along so good.

(11:40 PM) Raven Blah. says: ... You and her.

(11:41 PM) Raven Blah. says: Oh...

(11:41 PM) Raven Blah. says: And you got in there too.

(11:41 PM) Raven Blah. says: With your comment about "your ... is like Starfire's o.o"

(11:42 PM) Nine Pies says: /

(11:42 PM) Nine Pies says: :\

(11:42 PM) Raven Blah. says: What?

(11:42 PM) Raven Blah. says: I sent her all my chat logs.

(11:43 PM) Nine Pies says:

(11:33 PM) William: ...lier. She can't.

(11:33 PM) William: SHE'S IN A COMA.

(11:33 PM) Raven: ... Uh.

(11:33 PM) William: Leman Russ – For the wolftime! says:

Suddenly fell over in a coma

(11:33 PM) Raven: William.

(11:33 PM) William: Now she can't come in here and prove me wrong

(11:33 PM) William: HAHA

(11:33 PM) Raven: William...

(11:33 PM) William: You lose

(11:33 PM) Raven: WILLIAM.

(11:33 PM) William: WHAT??

(11:33 PM) Raven: HOW COULD SHE TYPE THAT IF SHE WAS IN A COMA?

(11:33 PM) William: ..

(11:33 PM) William: oh

(11:43 PM) Nine Pies says: epic fail

(11:43 PM) Nine Pies says: xD

(11:43 PM) Raven Blah. says: ... Right.

(11:43 PM) Raven Blah. says: Truly epic fail.

(11:43 PM) Nine Pies says: man I do know someone which is a worthy match of your agument skills...

(11:43 PM) Raven Blah. says: ...

(11:44 PM) Raven Blah. says: If they exist...

(11:44 PM) Raven Blah. says: ... Wait.

(11:44 PM) Raven Blah. says: You already read the first part?

(11:45 PM) Raven Blah. says: Where Leman Russ knew I liked... uh... I mean...

(11:45 PM) Nine Pies says: no

(11:45 PM) Raven Blah. says: Phew...

(11:45 PM) Nine Pies says: I searched for Beast Boy

(11:45 PM) Raven Blah. says: She-

(11:45 PM) Raven Blah. says: ..

(11:45 PM) Raven Blah. says: What?

(11:45 PM) Nine Pies says: ANd went form there

(11:45 PM) Nine Pies says: xD

(11:45 PM) Nine Pies says: From

(11:45 PM) Raven Blah. says: Uh...

(11:45 PM) Raven Blah. says: Then you should of read it already.

(11:45 PM) Nine Pies says: yea

(11:46 PM) Nine Pies says: ima read the top now

(11:46 PM) Raven Blah. says: Okay.

(11:46 PM) Raven Blah. says: Did you skip the other ones about him too?

(11:46 PM) Raven Blah. says: ...

(11:46 PM) Nine Pies says: thats the first one I saw

(11:46 PM) Raven Blah. says: Oh, and there's a huge long one too.

(11:46 PM) Nine Pies says: when I searched for beast boy

(11:46 PM) Nine Pies says: ok

(11:46 PM) Nine Pies says: Nine Pies says looks

(11:46 PM) Raven Blah. says: Where Leman Russ asks 'What do you like about him?'

(11:46 PM) Raven Blah. says: ...

(11:47 PM) Raven Blah. says: ... Oh damn it...

(11:47 PM) Nine Pies says:

(10:44 PM) William: No, I was talking to the Leman Russ.

(10:44 PM) William: Bitch,.

(10:44 PM) Raven Blah..: Just because-.

(10:44 PM) Raven Blah..: ...

(10:44 PM) Raven Blah..: Bitch?

(10:44 PM) Leman Russ: YAY JENNA KISSED BACK!

(10:44 PM) Raven Blah..: Don't tell me you've sunk down to simpleton one-worders...

(11:47 PM) Raven Blah. says: I just realized I told you exactly what I didn't want you to read before.

(11:47 PM) Nine Pies says: XD

(11:47 PM) Raven Blah. says: ...

(11:47 PM) Raven Blah. says: Right.

(11:47 PM) Nine Pies says: such punage

(11:47 PM) Raven Blah. says: Thanks?

(11:47 PM) Nine Pies says: get it PUNage

(11:47 PM) Nine Pies says: xD

(11:48 PM) Raven Blah. says: Mhm.

(11:48 PM) Nine Pies says: my jokes are lamer then beast boy's aren't they?

(11:48 PM) Raven Blah. says: ...

(11:48 PM) Raven Blah. says: No.

(11:48 PM) Raven Blah. says: NOBODY'S jokes are lamer than Beast Boy's.

(11:49 PM) Nine Pies says: I would like to be in one of them conversations

(11:49 PM) Nine Pies says: I swear

(11:49 PM) Nine Pies says: xD

(11:49 PM) Raven Blah. says: ... Right.

(11:50 PM) Raven Blah. says: ... Really... William gets the most of my bashing on here.

(11:50 PM) Nine Pies says:

(10:42 PM) William: Leman said I was supposed to be the Smartest person out of all of us.

(10:42 PM) Raven Blah..: Are you seriously going retarded? This is--

(10:42 PM) Raven Blah..: ...

(10:42 PM) Raven Blah..: -cracking up in laughter right now-

(11:50 PM) Nine Pies says: This is what?

(11:51 PM) Raven Blah. says: ... Me laughing my ass off at that he thought ANYONE would seriously call him the smartest person out of all of us.

(11:51 PM) Raven Blah. says: 'Us' INCLUDING me.

(11:51 PM) Nine Pies says: come on

(11:51 PM) Nine Pies says: we all know you are

(11:51 PM) Nine Pies says: the smartest

(11:51 PM) Raven Blah. says: Exactly.

(11:51 PM) Raven Blah. says: That's why I cracked up in laughter mid-sentence.

(11:51 PM) Nine Pies says: If he is really that dim...

(11:51 PM) Raven Blah. says: He is.

(11:52 PM) Raven Blah. says: Why do you think 70 percent of these are of him?

(11:52 PM) Nine Pies says: my god a lightbulb can't light him up...

(11:52 PM) Raven Blah. says: ... Exactly.

(11:52 PM) Nine Pies says: the light just fades around him

(11:52 PM) Nine Pies says: :P

(11:52 PM) Raven Blah. says: Mhm.

(11:52 PM) Raven Blah. says: So, reading on yet?

(11:52 PM) Nine Pies says: yea

(11:52 PM) Raven Blah. says: Right.

(11:52 PM) Nine Pies says: xD

(11:53 PM) Nine Pies says: ...

(11:53 PM) Raven Blah. says: Mhm...

(11:58 PM) Nine Pies says: major pwnage

(11:58 PM) Raven Blah. says: ...

(11:58 PM) Raven Blah. says: The funny part is...

(11:58 PM) Raven Blah. says: I don't even try.

(12:02 AM) Nine Pies says: man

(12:02 AM) Nine Pies says: you could tare a person that goes by 'ares' on Secondlife apart like nothing if your not even trying

(12:02 AM) Nine Pies says: when I agure with 'ares' I get majorly get my tail served to me on a platter...

(12:03 AM) Raven Blah. says: ...

(12:03 AM) Raven Blah. says: Really?

(12:03 AM) Nine Pies says: yes

(12:03 AM) Nine Pies says: really

(12:03 AM) Raven Blah. says: Starfire has Second Life.

(12:03 AM) Raven Blah. says: And I have it too, because she wanted me to install it.

(12:03 AM) Raven Blah. says: ... Unless I uninstalled it.

(12:03 AM) Nine Pies says: Nine Pies says glare

(12:03 AM) Nine Pies says: that rymes

(12:03 AM) Raven Blah. says: Nope.

(12:03 AM) Raven Blah. says: I still have it.

(12:03 AM) Nine Pies says: hmmm

(12:04 AM) Raven Blah. says: The setup file.

(12:04 AM) Nine Pies says: MG or TG?

(12:04 AM) Raven Blah. says: But I have to install it now.

(12:04 AM) Nine Pies says: are you on?

(12:04 AM) Raven Blah. says: MG or TG?

(12:04 AM) Raven Blah. says: What?

(12:04 AM) Raven Blah. says: Not yet.

(12:04 AM) Nine Pies says: main grid

(12:04 AM) Nine Pies says: or teen grid

(12:04 AM) Raven Blah. says: ...

(12:04 AM) Nine Pies says: TG is what I'm on

(12:04 AM) Nine Pies says: :\

(12:04 AM) Raven Blah. says: I'll join there then.

(12:04 AM) Nine Pies says: and this person says she is 14

(12:04 AM) Raven Blah. says: I'm 16, 17 in a month...

(12:04 AM) Raven Blah. says: So I'm really still a teen.

(12:04 AM) Raven Blah. says: Starfire is 19, so she's on the main.

(12:04 AM) Nine Pies says: I'm 13...soon to be 14...

(12:05 AM) Raven Blah. says: Okay.

(12:05 AM) Nine Pies says:

(10:46 PM) Raven Blah..: ... Oh. Is this the part where I'm supposed to be intimidated?

(10:46 PM) William: ...not at all.

(10:46 PM) Raven Blah..: ... Oh, right.

(10:46 PM) William: You intimidate yourself.

(10:46 PM) Raven Blah..: ...

(10:46 PM) Raven Blah..: What?

(10:46 PM) William: ...prove I tried to intimitate you.

(10:46 PM) Raven Blah..: William says:

very serious glare

(10:46 PM) Raven Blah..: William says:

deep stare

(10:46 PM) Raven Blah..: Etc...

(10:46 PM) William: Deep, as in I stared for a long time.

(10:46 PM) William: I need your attention I am not stupid.

(10:46 PM) Raven Blah..: ... So, you just like my eyes then?

(10:46 PM) William: ...

(10:47 PM) Raven Blah..: ...

(10:47 PM) William: looks away

(10:47 PM) William: That I shall not say.

(10:47 PM) Raven Blah..: ... Oh, I out to just slap the foolishness right out of you right here.

(12:05 AM) Nine Pies says: XDXDXD rofl

(12:05 AM) Raven Blah. says: Okay, I'm starting it now.

(12:05 AM) Raven Blah. says: Yeah.

(12:06 AM) Raven Blah. says: ...

(12:06 AM) Raven Blah. says: Whoa, the last login is Star's account.

(12:07 AM) Nine Pies says:

(10:47 PM) William: I have read the Majestic Documents.

(10:47 PM) William: No.

(10:48 PM) Raven Blah..: ...

(10:48 PM) William: He didn't tell me of them

(10:48 PM) William: I learned myself.

(10:48 PM) Raven Blah..: ... Majestic Documents? What does that have to do with this?

(10:48 PM) Raven Blah..: ... Maybe I should learn to stop trying to understand what you say and act like I understand you.

(10:48 PM) Raven Blah..: Like Leman Russ and Star do.

(12:07 AM) Nine Pies says: O.o

(12:07 AM) Raven Blah. says: ...

(12:07 AM) Raven Blah. says: Leman Russ does it blatantly.

(12:07 AM) Raven Blah. says: Starfire is nice about it...

(12:07 AM) Nine Pies says: starfire is nice about everything

(12:07 AM) Raven Blah. says: But to be honest, she doesn't understand all his techno lingo.

(12:07 AM) Raven Blah. says: ...

(12:07 AM) Raven Blah. says: True.

(12:07 AM) Raven Blah. says: Even when insulting people on MSN, she keeps on doing smilie faces.

(12:08 AM) Nine Pies says: until she comes up with something you had no idea about and says look at it or I'll be sad...

(12:08 AM) Nine Pies says: :

(12:08 AM) Nine Pies says: \

(12:08 AM) Raven Blah. says: ...

(12:08 AM) Raven Blah. says: Yeah...

(12:08 AM) Raven Blah. says: To be honest, that's how she is.

(12:08 AM) Raven Blah. says: But... Nine Pies says.

(12:08 AM) Raven Blah. says: She doesn't do it on purpose.

(12:08 AM) Raven Blah. says: She just gets really sad.

(12:08 AM) Raven Blah. says: Example:

(12:08 AM) Raven Blah. says: Starfire: Raven, come see this video about me and Robin on the You Tube!

(12:08 AM) Raven Blah. says: Me: Not now.

(12:09 AM) Raven Blah. says: Starfire: Aww, pleeease! It will not hurt!

(12:13 AM) Raven Blah. says: And since when did Second Life accounts need a PAYMENT OPTION?

(12:13 AM) Raven Blah. says: ...

(12:13 AM) Nine Pies says: since as far as I known

(12:13 AM) Nine Pies says: they don't need them

(12:13 AM) Nine Pies says: do they?

(12:14 AM) Nine Pies says: well you can add a pament thing

(12:14 AM) Nine Pies says: but don't have to

(12:14 AM) Raven Blah. says: ...

(12:14 AM) Raven Blah. says: Yes I do.

(12:14 AM) Nine Pies says: I didn't

(12:14 AM) Raven Blah. says: It won't let me go past the first page without one.

(12:15 AM) Nine Pies says: use a cellphone number

(12:15 AM) Nine Pies says: oh you don't have one do you?

(12:15 AM) Raven Blah. says: Nope.

(12:15 AM) Nine Pies says: that never made sense to me

(12:15 AM) Nine Pies says: to get onto the main grid

(12:15 AM) Nine Pies says: you don't need that

(12:15 AM) Nine Pies says: to get to the teen grid

(12:15 AM) Nine Pies says: made up of people that don't have that stuff

(12:15 AM) Raven Blah. says: ... What the?

(12:15 AM) Nine Pies says: you do

(12:16 AM) Nine Pies says: \

(12:16 AM) Raven Blah. says: ...

(12:16 AM) Raven Blah. says: And I made a fake number.

(12:17 AM) Raven Blah. says: 'In order to verify your identity via SMS messaging, please check your cell phone for the code we sent to you. Once you receive the code, please enter it below.'

(12:17 AM) Raven Blah. says: I'm screwed.

(12:17 AM) Nine Pies says: Hey mind if I dumb a sack of dumb bells on that guy? He is to 'smart' for hammers.

(12:17 AM) Nine Pies says: Yea you need SMS

(12:17 AM) Raven Blah. says: ...

(12:17 AM) Raven Blah. says: Then how did Starfire get an account?

(12:17 AM) Raven Blah. says: She doesn't have SMS.

(12:17 AM) Raven Blah. says: Or a cell phone.

(12:17 AM) Nine Pies says: doesn't need it

(12:17 AM) Raven Blah. says: Or paypal.

(12:17 AM) Nine Pies says: to get on the main grid

(12:17 AM) Raven Blah. says: ...

(12:18 AM) Raven Blah. says: What?

(12:18 AM) Raven Blah. says: ...

(12:18 AM) Nine Pies says: you don't need it

(12:18 AM) Raven Blah. says: Oh.

(12:18 AM) Raven Blah. says: My.

(12:18 AM) Raven Blah. says: God.

(12:18 AM) Nine Pies says: I know

(12:18 AM) Nine Pies says: thats what I said

(12:18 AM) Raven Blah. says: ...

(12:18 AM) Raven Blah. says: You HAD to pick the teen grid...

(12:18 AM) Nine Pies says: yes I did

(12:18 AM) Nine Pies says: :P

(12:18 AM) Raven Blah. says: ...

(12:18 AM) Nine Pies says: i HAD to

(12:18 AM) Raven Blah. says: ...Gah...

(12:19 AM) Nine Pies says: but really mind if I dump a sack of dumb bells on that guy? He is to 'smart' for hammers.

(12:19 AM) Raven Blah. says: ...

(12:19 AM) Nine Pies says: well?

(12:19 AM) Raven Blah. says: I don't care.

(12:19 AM) Raven Blah. says: This Second Life is retarded.

(12:19 AM) Nine Pies says: now I see why everyone hates the lindens cough admins cough cough

(12:20 AM) Raven Blah. says: ...

(12:20 AM) Raven Blah. says: "WARNING TO ADULTS: Teen Second Life is a service offered to minors only. If you provide false date-of-birth information in order to access Teen Second Life, Linden Lab may provide your personal information to any law enforcement organization or private litigant investigating your activities."

(12:20 AM) Nine Pies says: I got logged out by an admin for no reason

(12:20 AM) Raven Blah. says: Okay...

(12:20 AM) Nine Pies says: all ready

(12:20 AM) Nine Pies says: :\

(12:20 AM) Nine Pies says: ok really that is ed up

(12:20 AM) Raven Blah. says: So they make you have a payment option SO ADULTS CAN'T PRETEND TO BE TEENS?

(12:20 AM) Raven Blah. says: ...

(12:20 AM) Nine Pies says: that makes no sense

(12:20 AM) Nine Pies says: what so ever

(12:20 AM) Raven Blah. says: If anything, THAT'LL ATTRACT MORE ADULTS AND LESS TEENS.

(12:20 AM) Raven Blah. says: God...

(12:21 AM) Nine Pies says: you can contact them

(12:21 AM) Nine Pies says: :P

(12:21 AM) Raven Blah. says: ...

(12:21 AM) Nine Pies says: and own them

(12:21 AM) Nine Pies says: all

(12:21 AM) Raven Blah. says: And what good will that do me?

(12:21 AM) Raven Blah. says: None.

(12:21 AM) Raven Blah. says: Forget.

(12:21 AM) Raven Blah. says: It.

(12:21 AM) Raven Blah. says: No Second Life for me.

(12:21 AM) Raven Blah. says: So... let's keep on talking about that Funny.txt

(12:21 AM) Raven Blah. says: Okay?

(12:21 AM) Nine Pies says: how many lives do you have? xD

(12:21 AM) Raven Blah. says: ...

(12:21 AM) Raven Blah. says: Okay, really.

(12:21 AM) Raven Blah. says: I have to go to bed.

(12:21 AM) Raven Blah. says: I can't fight crime if I've stayed up all night.

(12:21 AM) Nine Pies says: ok

(12:21 AM) Nine Pies says: bye :(

* * *

Raven Blah. has changed his or her personal message to 'Bed. Oh… and Beast Boy, stop telling me jokes over MSN or I'll block you. Seriously."

* * *

Raven Blah. has changed his or her status to Idle

* * *

Beast Boy – Haha, Cyborg, I told you I'd beat you! – DUDES! has changed his or her personal message to 'Sleeping in the T0w3r! – So, Raven… what do you get when a duck crosses a mad scientist? A big quack!'

* * *

Beast Boy – Haha, Cyborg, I told you I'd beat you! – DUDES! has changed his or her status to Away

* * *

The following message could not be delivered to all recipients: LOL!

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

AND ABOUT 3,351-WORDS-TYPED-IN-NOTEPAD-AND-THEN-PASTED-INTO-MICROSOFT-WORD LATER... I think I wasted my hour and a half overdoing this chapter... but I got really carried away... Hope you enjoy! :D

* * *


End file.
